Rosalie's Story
by veronicaville
Summary: Rosalie wants to have a baby and she will do anything to have one, but every action has a consequence.
1. Chapter 1

****We don't own the characters Stephanie Meyers does, we just own the story plot.****

**&This story has two writers me and dianamustang1**

-EMMETTPOV-

I was in the living room talking with the family. Pretty much everyone was there, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper. The only one not there was Rosalie. She told me she had to do something alone and that she will tell me what it was going on later. Suddenly I smelled a human.

"Who is expecting a human?" I looked around and everyone shrugged.

"I don't know but they're with Rosalie, I can hear her mind." Edward said.

"Maybe Rosalie is bringing a friend." Esme stated.

"Since when does Rosalie have friends?" Bella replied.

Esme was about to say something, but suddenly Alice had a look of pure shock. Everyone was asking what Alice saw but just then Rosalie walked in the room, and she was human.

"Rosalie what happened?" Carlisle asked.

-RosaliePOV-

I had possible scenarios, on how they would react, but I didn't think they would look so horrified.

"I found this vampire, that has the ability to turn vampires into humans, so I went to see him so me and Emmett can have a chance of having a baby, like Bella."

"Honey, you can not be serious, why didn't you think things through, you should have told me before you did anything this serious, where would you even get an idea like this?" Esme said to me.

I looked around I could see that everyone thought this was a stupid idea, and I thought Esme would be on my side.

"Esme you of all people should know how I feel, I won't pretend that I did something horribly wrong cause I didn't. It's night time and I need to sleep, good night." Then I left to my room upstairs.

-AlicePOV-

Rosalie just kind of blew up at Esme, I feel bad about the situation. I feel like I could have stopped it somehow if I paid more attention to Rosalie's future.

"I think I need to go out, I'm going hunting." Emmett said. With the whole situation with Rosalie I feel like Emmett shouldn't be alone, so I'm going to join him.

"Me too." After that Emmett and I went off and started to hunt. I was half way into killing a deer, when I had a horrible vision.

"Emmett we've got a problem there is something wrong with Rosalie."

"What, what's wrong?"

"She has cancer."

"No she can't she's perfect. No I don't believe you." He started to run off, so I naturally chased him. Once I know I couldn't catch him I headed back to the house to tell everyone else. (SORRY EMMETT KINDA SOUNDS LAME)

"Guys something's happened."

Esme was the first one to respond, " What, where's Emmett?" Jasper and Carlisle then offered to go find him.

"Wait there is something more important. I had a vision Rosalie has cancer."

"Oh no, it can't be, we have to do something to fix this." Esme frantically said.

"First we need to know what type of cancer is so then we will know what kind of chemotherapy to put her in." Carlisle said.

"Some type of cancer called acute Myeloid Leukemia." I said.

"Okay I know what we need to do." He replied.

"I just know for sure we cannot change her, or she will die. I tried to see if everything would go back to normal if I just bit her, and it ended up killing her in my vision." I stated.

Edward suggested that they find Emmett soon because he might do something drastic because of the news. So Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper left to go find him.

"Alice does Rosalie know about this?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyers owns everything except the plot I own that**

-EmmettPOV-

I kind of overreacted but it was natural Alice played a mean joke and I actually believed her for a minute. I mean how could she ever say that about Rosalie, it's something you don't joke about. Now that it is morning I should go back home everyone must be worried and wondering where I am.

When I got home Esme bombarded me with sayings like "Where were you?"

"Don't ever leave again." "I'm your mother, not your roommate, you can't leave without telling me." I tried to calm her down, she was really mad. Finally once everything was settled, it was about 7:50AM and Bella waddled down the stairs with a super cautious Edward around her to make sure she doesn't fall, she will be due any time now. I wanted to see Rosalie now, but I think she is still asleep, and I don't want to wake her. I didn't have to worry about it, because a few minutes later Rosalie walked down the stairs. I don't even see how Alice expected me to believe her. Rose looks like a she is perfectly healthy and gorgeous.

-RosaliePOV-

When I woke up I was amazed about my dreams, they were weird; it has been too long since I had a dream. I quickly got up from the bed and dressed in a dark purple summer dress, with some black flats. I turned to the mirror, and picked up my brush. I don't look as pretty as I did when I was a vampire, but I would give up my beauty for a baby any day. I brushed my hair and parted it to near perfection; I added some eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and some lip-gloss. Once I felt pretty enough I went downstairs. When I first walked down I noticed Emmett looking at me, I smiled back at him.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," he said while smiling back at me.

"Well I'm human, it's one of the few things I've always wanted." I said while going up to him for a hug.

"I'm glad your happy and healthy," he hugged me in a big embrace. He Is a lot colder now that I am human, but it doesn't matter to me, he Is still my Emmett.

"You must be hungry, I'll go get you something to eat."

"No, how about we go out to eat."

"Okay babe, I'll go get the car."

-EmmettPOV-

I went to go get the car, when Alice started to walk next to me.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Emmett, she has cancer she should start chemo now, she will die. You shouldn't be taking her out on dates.

"Alice leave us alone, she is healthy and happy, so just leave us be."

She then sighed and left, good thing too, if she stayed I would've gotten mad, and it would have ruined my mood. Then Rosalie would know that Alice thinks she has cancer, and then she might worry. I drove the car from the garage to the front of the house, and honked the horn. Few minutes later she came out, and got into the car.

"Any where specifically you want to go?"

"I don't know, I've never had to go somewhere to eat. How about you call Edward and Bella, and see if they no anywhere."

"Will do."

I called Edward and Bella; they mentioned a place in Port Angeles called La Bella Italia. Once we arrived I got out of the car first and so I opened her car door for her.

"Madam."

"Oh thank you kind sir," she smirked.

We walked in and asked for a booth, the woman then said that one should be available in 10 minutes. So with that we went and sat down in one of the wait benches.

"So how are you feeling Rose?"

"Good, why wouldn't I be?"

"No just making sure, your okay." There that proves it once and for all that Alice was lying, she feels just fine. I can't believe that I even believed Alice for even a minute.

-RosaliePOV-

So far Emmett has really taken this whole human thing okay, I thought it might have changed things, but it hasn't at all. So far things are perfect, except for the fact Emmett has been asking about my health a lot. We're at this Italian restaurant waiting to be seated, and I hope we do soon because I am starving, and it's rational I haven't eaten human food in maybe over 80 years, give or take.

"Okay walk this way please," a waitress with short hair said, directed at us.

We followed her to the table at the far corner of the place. So Emmett and I sat down. I think I should drop the idea that later tonight Emmett and me should start trying to have a baby. I know Emmett would be a good father.

"Emmett, hun" the waitress cut me off, asking for what drinks we wanted.

"Lemonade for me," I used to always drink lemonade when I was little and still human.

"I'm not thirsty, so nothing for me."

"Okay, if you change your mind tell me," she replied then left.

"So hun, I was wondering. Can we try to have a baby?"

-EmmettPOV-

"So hun, I was wondering. Can we try to have a baby, tonight?" she asked me.

I was kind of dumbfounded she was just turned into a human and she wants to start reproducing in less than 24 hours. I hadn't thought she would already want to start now. I want her to be happy, but what if Alice really is right. No. Alice made a mistake and she's wrong. I am going to give Rosalie a baby.

"Sure babe, anything you want."

(NEXT MORNING)

-RosaliePOV-

Last night it was amazing, even thou I have bruises all over my body. They will heal soon enough. Just in the middle of changing into some new clothes when I had the urge to throw up. I quickly went to bathroom and threw up, I felt horrible after that, but I was happy at the same time it must mean that I am pregnant already. Just a second later I had to throw up, I waited a while before trying to change again. Once I stopped throwing up and was fully clothed I went downstairs. I saw everyone whispering furiously, but then they cut it short once they saw me.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uhm, sure let's go outside." She already started to go out, so I followed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, or well it's more of I know you all are keeping a secret from me, and I already know it so you can cut the act. I'm pregnant aren't I. I already have morning sickness so I figured it out." I smiled, they couldn't keep it from me for long, Alice must have seen the future and saw I was pregnant.

"Rose, no I'm sorry, but you have cancer."


End file.
